


Pack

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pack Dynamics, Velociraptors, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: She was the biggest; the best.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



She was the biggest; the best. There were others, but she knew she was better than all of them. They were excessive, however; she did not need so many to follow her. A small group could take down larger prey, but a large group could not hunt as stealthily, and needed more food to survive. A larger group meant more chances of another thinking it could be the alpha and challenging her. Only She could be the alpha.

She assessed the others and quickly knew which three she wanted to eliminate. One was bold without brains, likely to challenge her fruitlessly and waste her time. Another too weak to be any good to her; she’d rather cull the worthless now and have one less mouth to feed. The third was the one most likely to make a good alpha. A good beta, too, actually, but with just enough aggression to be a threat instead of a good second.

The other four she was undecided on. Four was a good number, but she could get by with two. She would see how they handled her first culls. Would they help? Hinder? Attempt to step into the vacated positions? She would watch, and wait, and make her decisions after the first culling.

But she did know that once she had her pack just the way she wanted it, then their time would come. The barriers around them could not contain one as smart as her for long, and her pack would prove that. Then they would be free.

Free to run, to swim, to hunt as they wanted, when they wanted. She was sick of barriers; they slowly got bigger as she did, but none were big enough. Possibly no barrier would ever be big enough. She had yet to find one to disprove that theory. But she had thoroughly explored every one that she had encountered, and had found the strengths and weaknesses of each one. She would do the same to these barriers, and then she and her pack would be free.


End file.
